Wrong
by Lunar Usako
Summary: Serena has more power than she knows and her sailor soldiers must help her find it. Sailor Moon R season. One parter. FORMATTING FIXED!


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It's copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and some other companies. I'm just borrowing her characters and a little of her plot lines. Please don't sue me. Well, enjoy the story!  
AN: I wrote this seven years ago when I was 15, like all my stories. New stories are coming, as well as updates! My writing has improved, really!

WRONG

"Heya, Andrew!" Serena chirped. "Hey Serena." he replied filling up an ice cream cone for one of his customers. "Oh man, oh man! Raye's gonna kill me for sure if I'm late!" "Late for what, Serena?"he asked. "Oh, our study sessions..hehe..well gotta go, bye Andrew!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the arcade. "Oof, oops, sorry, didn't mean to bum-Darien!" Serena shouted as she gave him a giant bear hug. "Um..hi, Serena. Aren't you supposed to be at the temple?" "Oh, yea...will you walk me?" He looked at her big pleading puppy eyes and couldn't help but say yes. When she entered the temple, Raye came up to her and you could practically see steam coming out her ears. "Do you know how late you are!" "I'm sorry," Serena mumbled from behind Darien. "Whatever," Raye grumbled. "Serena, will you get out from behind me?" Darien sternly asked her. "Sorry, Darien.." Serena said with tears forming in her eyes. 'What did I do wrong that everyone's mad at me today?' Ami wasn't looking at her ever since Raye yelled at her, Lita was not even acknowledging her presence, and Mina was doing the same as Lita. To top that off, Darien had been kind of distant to her all day. "Well I'm glad to see you're all here," announced Luna from the doorway. "Now down to business. There have been no droid attacks lately from the Negamoon, but be careful, they could strike anytime...understand Serena?" "Yes, Luna." "Serena, you've got to take your responsibilities more seriously!" "We all agree, Luna," said Raye while the others nodded their consent. "Why is everyone picking on me today?" Serena asked with tears brimming in her eyes. They all turned around and went outside when Serena felt anger boiling inside her. 'They're always picking on me, well today, it's worse than ever. They all feel that way...even Darien.' She couldn't control it any longer. She let out an anguished cry and tears fell out of her eyes and she fell down onto the floor sobbing. The others looked through the window. "When's it supposed to happen, Luna?" Ami asked as she watched her friend drown in grief. "I can't take much more of this, Luna...and to think we caused this," Darien said concern written deeply in his eyes. "It's for a good cause. She'll get her full powers when she gets angered or saddened enough. Don't ask why." They all returned back to the window. As Serena cried out her anguish, her crescent moon flared to life. She then looked upwards and fell into a trance like state and started mumbling incoherent words. "Luna," Raye said shakily. "Luna, she looks possessed." "This isn't supposed to happen!" Luna shouted. "Someone's interfering with the process and possessed her while she was vulnerable. She has to be open completely to anything while receiving her full powers, that's why she's in the temple! This is wrong!" Luna shouted hysterically. The others looked on in horror as Serena then snapped her head towards their window. She changed into her princess gown and brought out the silver crystal. "What's she doing, Luna?" Darien frantically asked. "I...d-don't know." she stuttered. "M-maybe she wasn't possessed at all, but asking the Moon for it's help. I saw Queen Serenity do it before she destroyed a foe from long ago." Then they heard her begin chanting: "Silver Crystal, hear me now, As I chant this ancient vow. Take me away from all my pain, From all my tears that fall like rain. Save me from this living Hell, Take me to a place where I may live well. Take me now for all time, Away from those who to my soul have committed a crime!" Little did they know, a certain blonde who ran the arcade was watching the spectacle. He had seen the whole meeting. He had followed Serena to see these study sessions since they never really did Serena any good. He didn't want to be mean, but he just wanted to see what she called a study session. 'They were all so mean to her, no wonder...but how? What did she do? What's they're secret?' He slowly crept up to the five pale faces in the window as well as two cats. "What's going on?" he asked with a bewildered expression on his face. "Um, nothing, Andrew," Darien said raising himself off the ground. As he started to walk away with the others, Andrew stopped them and said, "I saw it. I saw it all." They all stopped and looked up even paler than they were before.  
"You guys are horrible to her. How could you do that to Serena?" Andrew yelled. Serena was like his little sister and he didn't like seeing people hurt her. "And what was that? Who-I mean what-I mean who are you people? No, I know who you are, but what are you guys doing? Are you in some kind of cult thing or something? I mean-" "No, Andrew. We're the sailor senshi." Raye explained losing her patience. "And we've gotta find out what happened to the princess," Luna spoke up. "She talks? I always knew there was something weird about her." "I do, too," Artemis piped up. "Who's this princess?" he asked. "Serena," Darien replied quietly. "Serena? What-?" "Let me explain," Luna said. And so she explained about the moon kingdom and about who each one of the senshi was. "We've gotta transform and find her," Ami announced. "Mars star power, make up!" shouted Rei as Andrew watched in fascination while her body was being surrounded in rings of fire. "Mercury star power, make up!" shouted Ami and Andrew's head quickly snapped in her direction while glittery amounts of water wrapped themselves around her body. "Jupiter star power, make up!" Lita yelled to the sky. Andrew inched back as he saw the electricity surround her body. He knew he didn't want to be near all the crackling and lively electricity. He could have sworn the hairs on his arms stood on end. "Venus star power, make up!" Mina cried out as she thrust her power stick into the air. Andrew could only stair in fascination as beautiful shiny ribbons of stars wrapped themselves delicately around her body. They all finished their transformations and ended in their planetary poses. Luna smiled at her senshi. Artemis looked her way and also shared a brief smile. Darien decided Tuxedo Mask would be needed to find his beloved Princess, so he whipped out his crystalline rose and concentrated. Andrew thought his friend was going crazy, but then realized swirls of colors were wrapping around him. He watched in pure astonishment as his best friend became the Masked hero with a cane and top hat. Darien had to snap Andrew out of his dream like state by throwing a perfect, thornless, steel-tipped rose at his feet. "Now Luna, what do we have to do?" Ami asked. 'Always the sensible one,' Andrew thought. "Well, I would think we'd have to go to the Moon," Luna replied slowly, unsure of what the senshi's reactions would be. "What? Meatballs for brains took herself to the Moon? Unbelievable." Mars murmured. "Well, believe it, Princess Mars," Artemis sternly said. Apparently he had heard her last remark. "Princess?" Andrew questioned. "I thought Serena is the Princess..." "She is, Andrew. We're Princesses of our respective planets," Mercury explained. "We were her court, and her protectors," she finished off. "Ohhhhh, I see," he said in understanding. "Come on, everyone..we need to do a Sailor Teleport!" Venus enthusiastically shouted throwing a fist into the air. Mina loved to go on adventures. "I'm coming too," Andrew said in a strong voice. "She's like a sister to me! I have to go!" "But Andrew-" Jupiter began. "NO buts! I'm going!" he shouted. "Fine, suit yourself," Mars said in a cool tone. "No skin off my teeth." The Sailor Senshi made a circle with Andrew in the middle of the circle. Tuxedo Mask would channel his Earthly power to assist in the teleport since Sailor Moon obviously could not. Andrew looked around nervously as he saw they were levitating off the ground and then all of a sudden, there was just nothing. Andrew felt like he was floating in a dark abyss of nothing. Then, as quick as it had happened, it passed. He looked up and gasped as he saw the Earth hovering right in front of his eyes. He looked around only to see the senshi searching the grounds. He looked down and realized he was on Moon soil. He looked a little distance off and saw a crater and his eyes went wide as he drank in his surroundings. 'I still cannot believe I'm on the Moon..' he thought to himself as he cautiously walked around a crater. "Don't wander off, Andrew," Tuxedo Mask warned. He grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him over to the awaiting senshi. "Alright, let's stick together and keep an eye out for her," Mercury stated while typing furiously in her small computer. Before the computer could let out a little beep, they heard a sound much like whimpering and an eerie glow in the distance followed suit. The senshi looked at the light, then back at each other while nodding once to confirm what they had to do. The group jogged over to the spot and there lying at their feet was Princess Serenity, cradling her Silver Crystal. Standing next to her was a small holographic image of the fairy looking Queen Serenity of the Silver Millenium trying to comfort her daughter with reassuring words. This was the same image they had seen before seeing what had actually happened to the once prosperous and beautiful kingdom. Mars sensed faint traces of dark energy around Serenity's presence. They weren't alone. 'What is this I sense?' she thought while looking around. The senshi saw her scouting the area and did likewise. "What's up, Mars?" Mercury whispered while whipping out her visor and computer. "I sense something evil nearby. Quick, do a scan or two," she whispered back. Mercury scanned the area close to them with her scanner, trying to track down something they could not see. When that turned out negative, she looked down at her computer and began typing commands into it. Not a second after, it pinpointed the exact location of the evil energy and began beeping. The senshi, Tuxedo Mask, one confused Andrew, and the ghost of Queen Serenity looked up. Mercury pointed to her left and Tuxedo Mask picked up Serena who still remained in her Princess form. Queen Serenity knew her daughter was safe, gave one last reassuring smile and disappeared. As she disappeared you could hear the ghostly breeze (AN:there's no breeze on the Moon..this breeze is her spirit..) whisper some last words, "The Moon will help you in your time of need..." "What's that supposed to mean?" Jupiter asked Mercury. Mercury shook her head in confusion. "I don't know, Lita," she said in a soft voice, still pondering the Queen's last words. Mars was in deep thought. 'The Moon will help you in your time of need...which time of need? We're always in need. There must be some special enemy we're up against,' Venus was in deep thought, too. She was recalling a few memories of the Silver Millenium and remembered one time they called on the Moon for help. 'What did we call It for? What did It do to help us?' she thought frantically trying to scrounge every last memory of those events that she could. 'Ooohhh, it's on the tip of my tongue!' she thought with frustation. As she was about to remember, Serena began to stir and Venus abandoned all of her previous thoughts to attend to her Princess. "Darien?" Serena asked as her eyes fluttered open. "Yes, Serena, it's me," he told her gently. She closed her eyes and transformed into her sailor fuku, putting her silver crystal back into her locket. She then immediately hugged Darien in a death grip with tears streaming down her face. "Shh, Serena..I'm sorry we said those mean things to you before..it was only so you could regain your full power," he explained. Serena closed her eyes enjoying the warmth and security she felt when she was with the one man she loved with her whole heart. 'I never knew I could love anybody so much. Especially Darien' she thought with a stifled giggle, remembering all their arguments. She gave everyone a reassuring smile to know they were forgiven and Darien stood her back on her feet. "Serena, do you know who it is we're up against?" Ami asked. Serena looked up in surprise at Ami and gave an involuntary sigh. The group looked at her in suspense. She only said one word. "Wiseman." Meanwhile, back on Earth... Luna was sitting atop the Tsukino's roof with Artemis and watching Rini look up at the sky. "Luna, where could the senshi be?" Artemis asked, already knowing the answer he would get. "I don't know, Artemis..I just don't know." she sadly replied. As soon as the words popped out her mouth, she got an idea. She smirked an evil little smile. Artemis looked at her curiously. Luna jumped off the roof into the tree and hopped down from branch to branch. Artemis followed suit. As soon as Luna got down from the tree, she called in a singsong voice, "Oh, Rini!" Back on the Moon.  
Gasps were heard around the group as soon as she uttered the word. "Wiseman? He brought you here!" Lita asked as she clenched her fists together. "Yes, Sailor Senshi..I did," Wiseman answered appearing out of thin air and cackling evilly. All the senshi, Andrew, and Tuxedo Mask turned around and were disgusted at the sight. Wiseman's arms were as though he ripped them off a skeleton and stuck them in his sockets and above all, his face was a skull. Andrew gagged, he wanted to throw up so badly, but he held out; he didn't want to seem like a wimp. A flash of light caught the eye of Tuxedo Mask and he turned to the side. The senshi saw what he was looking at, and they too were amazed. A portal of light seemed to come out of nowhere, and out stepped Rini with Luna and Artemis on each shoulder. "Hi, minna!" she exclaimed joyfully. When she saw Wiseman, all joy was wiped off her face and it became a mask of hatred and anger. "So, the little Moon brat has decided to join us, hmm?" Wiseman said thoughtfully. "I will destroy you all, then!" 'I don't think so' Sailor Moon thought as she brought her hands up to her locket and took out the Silver Crystal. The senshi all protested to her using the Silver Crystal, but she pretended not to hear them. 'I have to do this, minna..for the world.' Sailor Moon then held up the Silver Crystal to much dislike of her fellow Senshi, her lover, and her guardians. Andrew did not know what was so bad about the Silver Crystal. 'I mean it's only a crystal..what can it do?' he thought with puzzlement. As soon as Sailor Moon held up the crystal, she whispered, "Moon..crystal..power!" and there was a bright flash of burning white light. Andrew slowly lowered his hands that he had been holding over his eyes as the light flared down. As he looked up, he could only stare at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Serena had become Neo Queen Serenity. She had sprouted angel like wings and had on a beautiful white dress embroidered in gold. Her hair was in its normal odango style and she had on a simple, yet elegant crown atop her head. Everyone stared in awe. Wiseman's eyes flashed a fiery red in anger and astonishment and he brought his crystal ball in front of him in a defensive stance. Serenity's eyes opened and she brought the crystal out in front of her. She concentrated on gathering energy and again uttered her legendary magical words. "Moon..crystal..POWER!" she ended with a shout. Wiseman immediately reacted by throwing large amounts of dark energy at Serenity. 'I'm getting weak' Serenity thought as she physically weakened by leaning backwards from the force of Wiseman's evil energy. The senshi looked at her with worried glances and suddenly, they knew what had to be done.  
They all took defensive stances behind Serenity in a line holding hands. They concentrated and as soon as their tiaras began emitting their planetary colored lights, they shouted out their transformation phrases. 'In the name of Mercury..please let me help my Princess..' Ami thought as a bright blue light streamed out of her tiara. "MERCURY POWER!" 'I call upon the power of Mars..let's defeat this evil!' she telepathically sent to her planet as a burning red light shot out of her tiara. "MARS POWER!" 'I ask you Jupiter..as your guardian and Princess..please lend us your power' As soon as Sailor Jupiter thought this, a glowing green light burst out of her tiara. "JUPITER POWER!" 'Planet of love, my home, in your name, Venus...please help me' Venus thought as a vivid orange light emitted itself out of her tiara. "VENUS POWER!" All these lights then combined to make one brilliant white light, which thrust itself into Serenity's crystal. 'Almost there,' Serenity thought. 'Needs just one little bit of power' Rini watched in saddened silence. 'It's all my fault!' she cried to herself. 'All MY FAULT!' She then began to cry, but stopped as soon as the first tear fell. The first tear had begun to glow and she understood. 'When I held the crystal, it went inside of me!' She then remembered the story of how her mother had got her Silver Crystal - through a tear. The second Silver Crystal had made its needed appearance. 'What do I do?' Rini thought in a panic. She grabbed a hold of the Crystal and felt herself becoming her true self - Neo Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. She closed her eyes and asked the Crystal what to do. 'Silver Crystal, help me. What do I do?' The Silvery Crystal responded in a flash of white light shooting from Rini, using her energy, to Serenity's crystal. Wiseman's eyes flashed an angry red again. "WHAT? TWO SILVER CRYSTALS!" he shouted as the power from the other Crystal reacted with the one in Serenity's hand and shot out at Wiseman. Wiseman screamed one last time, and then, there was nothing. Serena and Rini were floating in an abyss of nothing. 'Rini, you helped so much..thank you' Serena thought to her with as much sincerity in her heart that she could muster. 'Thank you...Mommy' Rini thought back with so many emotions flowing through her - love for her mother, shock that her mother was Serena, and surprise that Serena was thanking HER. Neo Queen Serenity's voice suddenly flooded their minds. "The power of the two Silver Crystals and that of your Senshi was enough to defeat the Negamoon..your friends are waiting..you better hurry..." Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask, Andrew, the Senshi, and the two Lunar cats were sitting next to Rini and Serena with very worried looks on their faces. Ami's face was in a frown and the others all had wrinkles in their foreheads from worry. Rini was the first to stir. "Uhhh..." she said in a groggy voice. "RINI!" everyone shouted with glee. They then all looked towards Serena who hadn't stirred an inch. "MOMMY!" Rini cried running towards Serena and laying next to her. "Mommy..." she murmured softly. The others watched in slight panic as Serena made no sign whatsoever that she heard Rini. 'That's the last straw' Darien thought as he went and started to shake Serena. "SERENA! WAKE UP, SERENA! PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, WAKE UP!" he yelled with panic as tears started streaming down his face. Andrew was in shock. He had never seen Darien display so much emotion, let alone, any. Serena's eye twitched. It was barely noticeable, but with Ami's Mercury visor, she could see very well. "SHE MOVED!" Ami shouted in sheer happiness. Darien calmed down and looked at Serena and planted a soft butterfly kiss on her lips. With that, she woke up and kissed him back. The senshi and Andrew began to laugh. "We should have known she would have waken up with a kiss from her Prince," Raye teased in between giggles. One of Serena's eyes opened and she turned away from Darien to stick her tongue out at Raye. And so, the famous tongue wars began. Serena leaned against Darien and sighed in true happiness. Everything was as it should be. "C'mon minna..we gotta teleport outta here before it destroys itself," Ami logically explained. And so, the Senshi, the handsome Masked man, an Arcade guy, a future princess, and two cats with crescent moons on their foreheads made a circle. "MERCURY POWER!" "MARS POWER!" "JUPITER POWER!" "VENUS POWER!" "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" "SAILOR TELEPORT!" they cried in unison. There was a bright flash of light and then, the Negamoon headquarters exploded into nothing. It would never come back again. The senshi found themselves outside wathing the dark crystal fade into nothing and sighed in relief. Another battle won. "At least there will be peace now," Serena said happily. "At least, for now..." Ami trailed off as they watched the Dark Crystal disappear forever, never to return. Like it? Hate it? Send me all your comments to Arigato for reading minna, and if you'd like to write a fanfic with me, great! If you'd like to pre read or be my editor, send me a message thru email! Ja ne minna! minna everybody fuku uniform arigato thank you ja ne good bye sorry I changed Raye to Rei later on...by the way, their power from the Moon is when they call upon their planetary powers and the lights come out of their tiaras! 


End file.
